Meisu's ACADEMY TEST
Keyome, Castiel, Meisu Meisu341: A young boy wearing black a grey walked towards the academy building. Thoughts of the exam filled his head as he silently thought to himself. He had always been a boy that was always silent, but this time his silence was laced with wonder and nervousness. The exam was going to determine if he was a good enough shinobi to be a genin rank. He adjusted his glasses on his face as he got to the doors, opening them and entering. He walked down the hallways until he was in the exam area, a courtyard looking area with all the items he was going to be tested in. He inhaled deeply as he attempted to focus and await his teacher. DarkKeyome: My hands were rested in my pockets... hm? Ah the kid had made it here a little late but he was here. It was twilight, meaning the sun was going down good... it would be night soon. “ Yo Kid..” I said chewing on the tooth pick in my mouth. I was sitting in the bleachors as I stood up slowly yo eye the boy and give him a better inspection that I would have perviously. Truthfully this was my first time giving someone a test, and eh I guess it was kinda cool being a Chunin has it's responsibilites besides training I guess. “So guy, ready to run with the big boys huh?” I smirked at the kid and flicked my nose. “ I wanna get this done just as quick as you do, so! Lets work shall we?!” He smirked at the boy. “ Now, I could show you how to do a clone jutsu, but I kinda suck at it... um lets see.. Oh! I gotta explain about the shit first, damn.. getting ahead of myself.” I cleared my throat and pointed at the kid. “ Now i've had my far share of ass kickings with this thing so I know about it The clone jutsu is a ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones will dissipate when they come into contact with something. Here let me show you... “ Slowly my hands made the signs Ram → Snake → Tiger And poof! Another keyome formed next to him, it looked exactly like him and even gave him a nod and then it crossed his arms. “ This is a E rank Jutsu, so lemme see if you can do it, take as many tries as you need dont expect ya to do it on ya first try.” Meisu341: The boy looked at his teacher as he was not that far from his age and height. Compared to the others that were being taught and who he seen in the village, he would think he would taught by a shinobi that was a jounin or someone of that category. He didnt like to judge as he wasnt be mean, he was merely thrown off a bit. Guessing from the size and the look of the shinobi, he must of been a new Chunnin. Meisu nodded to the boy as he explained the first part of the exam. Hearing this words and listening very carefully, he focused on how the Chunnin was teaching him before he had to do it himself. He slowly caught the test jitters as he was getting nervous and shy. He did not know why, the teacher wasnt going to judge him or anything, but still the jitters came over him. He shook them off slowly as the teacher showed him how to do a Clone jutsu. He was familiar with the support jutsu like the Clone jutsu, being slightly sheltered and loved reading. He slowly looked at the clone and then back down to his hands. He then took a deep breathe faintly as he warmed up his hands, his hands getting slightly clammy. After awhile, he slowly mumbled to himself a song as it explained the handsigns. He learned it as a child with his mother as he was horrible at handsigns, but this song helped him majorly on what the handsigns were.- mmm m m mm m mmm m mmm.... -he then stopped humming and did the three signs in rapid succession, Ram - Snake - Tiger. Suddenly, a cloud emitted besides him as another form of him appeared as they looked at one another.- ..... -they both looked at the teacher in a confusied look, almost shicked that he did it on his first try- DarkKeyome: “ Hahah alright little guy! You got it! Thats what the hell Keyome's talking about man!” Keyome clapped his hands in praise for the boy, even though he had spoon fed him with that one, he cant be so nice next to time. “ Alight, lets move onto the the next step shalllll we.” He hipped down and patted the guy on his shoulder as he made his way past him. ::::::Alright, smart kid, smart kid. I like that maybe this will go by quicker for sure. I walked to the other side of the courtyard basket ball room for the academy the sun was going down now for sure gooooood my plan was going great at this point. “ Alright here..” I set up 5 bottles each of them sitting high in a roll on a desk that I had pulled out of a classroom. “ Show me whatcha got, I want you to hit at-least three of these guys got it? No fucking around if you throw one of my shuriken out of the windows im wailing you in the face....... naw im kidding with ya, but try your best. Imagine that there Bewbs, and the shuriken are your hands... Just think... Shuriken... equals hands, bottles... equal bewbs, you wanna grab those big ol boobies dontcha! DONT CHA WANNA GET A HAND FULL OF THOSE BIG JUICY JOUNIN NINJA WOMAN BOOOBIEESS!!?!? THROW THOSE KUNAI'S! THROW EM THROW EM THROOOWW EMMM!!” Meisu341: -His pale skin blushed as he spoke of breasts and hands as he was thrown off majorly. It didnt matter, the goal for him to hit the bottles with the shuriken as he looked up at the teacher for the shurikens. He would of brough his from home but he didnt know if he would have ninja tools at the exam or not. He spaced it, being slightly nervous about the test. He now akwardly stood there looking at the teacher for the weapons- ...Er... I need weapons sir... DarkKeyome: In my rant about breast... I had forgotten to give the boy the projectiles.” Oh.... hahahahaha” I did my awkward laugh I did, shaking my head. I reached out into my pouch fishing around for what weapons I wanted, my tongue was sticking out of my mouth it did that often when I was looking for something. “ Hmm Ah! Here we are.” I pulled out four Kunai and handed it to him. “ Alright, show me you know how to use these properly, if you don’t I’ll have to fail ya, and I’d hate that.” I shook my head and took a deep breathe to watch him do his thing. A light yawn broke from my lips. The day time light was dimming away... it was, getting darker in the gymnasium by now. Heh... alright everything is working out perfectly. Hahahahah... ahhh yeah. HatakeHajime: “Mizuki, eh? Pretty name.” Hajime spoke to the young lady in front of him. He saw the girl’s reaction to his gesture of friendship and show she didn’t really care for it. Hajime shrugged, and turned around. It was getting dark out, and Hajime felt that he had more training to do before he went to sleep. “Well, Mizuki, it was nice meeting ya.” Hajime spoke with a typical punk school kid attitude. “Maybe I’ll see ya around.” Hajime continued. Hajime walked back toward the tree where he had originally set up his supplies. He crept closer to where he had lodged in his two kunai from his fitness practice earlier. *Sounds of Kunai Being Pulled Out From the Tree*. “Got ‘em.” Hajime spoke to himself. He then clasped the two Kunai and placed them into the pouch on his right thigh—which is where he kept all of his kunai. Hajime sighed in disappointment that the girl didn’t want to make friends. Regardless, Hajime couldn’t stick around to care too much—or wallow and mope about it in any respect. Hajime had to get back to his business—this business being his training. With a haste and steady motion, Hajime focused his chakra to his feet and jumped onto a branch nearby. From the branch, Hajime jumped onto the roof of one of the buildings which overlooked the gate area. From the roof, back to the ground, on the other side of where he was—in this case, that being the courtyard—and off he went. He ran right back through the gate, to the village. Hajime had plenty of training left to do, and a little amount of time to get it done. Whether the girl followed him this time or not was her own prerogative. *Loud, Rapid Tacking Sounds*. Hajime continued running through the now less crowded streets of the village until he reached his destination—the Yonshigakure Ninja Academy. Hajime arrived at the Yonshigakure Ninja Academy as night fell. He walked through the doors, and made his way toward the gymnasium—where he would continue training. Hajime did not have too many problems firing off senbon needles at the tree near the gates, but that was a more stable target, and a much more specific one at that. Hajime needed to work extremely hard if he was going to master the use and application of senbons. With that, he felt that he needed to study more from the book for a little bit. From his back pack, Hajime took out his manual on Basic Taijutsu and Weapons Skills, and a square plank of wood with a parget painted on it. Hajime then walked through the double doors of the gymnasium with his target in one hand and his book in the other. As per usual behavior, Hajime didn’t pay too much mind to anyone who might have been inside. His nose was buried too far into his text book to really mind at this point. He skipped forward to the unit on weapons and continued to the chapter on Senbon Needles. He began reading to himself in a whispered tone. “ Senbon are metal needles with a point at both ends. They often serve a medical purpose, being used to strike acupuncture points. They have little killing power, but can be thrown with great accuracy. A user with proper medical knowledge however, can effectively use senbon in battle to incapacitate or even kill their target should they aim for vital spots. To make these needles more effective, the user can poison the tips of the senbon. An added benefit of throwing these at the enemy is that these are smaller than a kunai or a shuriken, making it harder to see and dodge.” Hajime continued to read the other small passages in the book that had even more to do with senbons. Senbons were Hajime’s favorite projectile, and he wished to be proficient in them as soon as possible. He decided that he was going to train at least an hour a day on Senbons from now on—even though he trained all day on them yesterday. Hajime kept repeating the chapter’s contents to himself until he was satisfied that it was enough. He then took a seat on the bleachers inside, his nose still buried in the book. Meisu341: -He took the weapons from his hands as he nodded, smiling faintly at him from the akward silence and the akward laugh. He looked down at the shurikens as he looked at the bottles. He wasnt used ot the physical weaponized combat, being more of a thinker than anything else. The just stayed to the technique of weapon throwing. Getting into a good solid stance and aiming. No wind, and no disturbances. Alright. He took a breath in and focused as he threw the shuriken at the first bottle. It zipped and curved slightly, curving back and hitting the bottle and breaking it. No need to cheer yet he thought as he continued, placing two shurikens in his hand, in between his fingers and kept them steady. He risked throwing two weapons with a single hand and was going to hit the other two bottles. He inhaled once more and focused on the two of the bottles. With a flick of his wrists before launch, he threw the shurkens as they both curved up and over, barley hitting one bottle as the other bottle broke. The bottle that was barley hit wobbled and shook as it slowed down and the wobbling got wider. He watched the bottle as he wished to blow on it to make it fall over. Waiting and waiting for the bottle to crash down he closed his eyes and waited for the worse. The bottle fell and broke as he sighed in releif, opening his eyes- ((:D)) DarkKeyome: He watched as the boy had did the deed of hitting the bottles. Keyome sighed and then nodded his head giving him a thumbs up. “ Alright... im not sure if that counts, but ahh screw it nice going guy. We're going to have to step outside for a moment.” Keyome said to the boy as he brushed passed him, his hands were deep within his pockets, and his shades sitting nicely on his face dispite the night time air that sat so nicely in the air. Keyome's approached what seemed to be a pool of water, which he would then soon cross his arm, looking over his right shoulder to see if the Kid had followed behind him or not like he instructed. “Alright, im sure your familiar with Channeling chakura through your body. It's one of the simple task that are acquired for you to learn. Hell I skipped half of my Academy training, so if you don’t know I can show you. But first I want you to give it a shot, walk across this pool of water it's 15 feet out, walk to the other side, and walk back I’ll wait on ya. “ Keyome pulled his shades up just abit, looking up at the stairy night sky and then back at the boy waiting for him to complete the task. Meisu341: -He followed the teacher outside as he was hearing his words about the chakra channeling. This was one of his greatest excellments, chakra channeling. Him and his older brother both excelled at this because they were taught previously by our father and mother. He looked up to the teacher and then back down to the pool of water as he channeled the chakra through his body and to his feet, a thin layer of white chakra appearing on his shinobi shoes. He stepped forward towards the water without saying a thing as he stepped on the water. The water calmly reacted to his foot as a small wave echoed through the water. He then put weight on it and left the solid earth to stand on the water alone. The water reacted again as he remained still and gained his focus. He looked at the other side as he calmly started walking. It was actually fun for him to walk on the water, it was somehting he rarely got to do from his book reading and being inside mostly. He looked back to the teacher as he got to the end of the pool of water finally, turning around slowly and walking back- DarkKeyome: Pulling his shades down, he watched as the boy walked across the water and began to smile. He looked up at the night time sky. “ Hahahahahah Alllrriiggghtt Guy you did it!” Keyome began to swiftly clap, laughing to himself to cheer the kid back on. He was greatly impressed,when he did this part he remembered falling right through the pond of water like four times. Oh what a tragedy that was. Keyome pulled out a list from his back pocket, mumbling to himself as he read it. “..OK.. throwing shuriken.... check, walking on water....check..... Transformation jutsu...check.... Hmmm.” He pulled his eyes up at the boy, then back down at the paper. “...I cant do Genjutsu..” He said sighing and scratching his head. “ Ahhh good fucking grief...” He rolled the paper up. “ Last part of the test, and I cant even give it to him...” He sighed rubbing his eyes. “ I'd rather be training... geez.. “ He face palmed himself, contemplating how he'd break the news to the kid in his mind. Meisu341: -He walked back slowly as he got to the other side of the pond. He got back on the solid earth next to the teacher as he looked back to the pond and thought of what just happened. He remained silent as he turned around to him and looked up to him in wait to what was next.- CastielCaoin: Castiel would walk into the area as he removed his hat and threw it into the air as it landed on a coat rack in the corner of the room, his black hair with the single white stripe falling infront of his face. His blue eyes looking around the room as he would bring his firm hand up to his mouth removing a cigerette from his hand and lights it with a lighter with his other one. As he breaths in, he looks around for Keyome, He had heard he needed help with his test and it wasnt odd when someone needed him for a accademy test because he was the only one in the village that specialty was genjutsu. He looked around for Keyome and seen anouther kid about 12 years old beside him. He felt like he was getting old as he looked to keyome, and remembered the bald kid that was about the same size as the kid next to him. He sighed and smiled as he blew the smoke out and he looks to Keyome and gets straight to the point. "Wanna startÈ DarkKeyome: Before Castiel had made into greet them, Keyome and the younger kid had already made their way back into the academy, and was now standing in the gym again like they were before. Quickly his eyes shifted over to the man, Ah.. it was Castiel. Keyome had only heard of his Genjutsu skill, never had he experianced it first hand but boy did he have good timing. “ Hm? Yo! Hahah whats up!” Keyome did that awkward laugh he does when he was surprised or just excited. “ Haha, great timing..” Quickly the boy's hands latched out to put the younger boy in a headlock in a big brotherish teasing kinda way. “ This guy needs to go through his last part of the Academy exam, the Genjutsu part. Since your here, and seem pretty damn well ready to do something. Go ahead and put him in one, and lets see how he fairs. “ If the boy had let keyome put him in the headlock he would now be backing away from him so Castiel could do his thing, keyome sat down on the bleachers and gave the kid a bright smile and a thumbs up with his right hand. Meisu341: A new shinobi came into the room as this one he had never seen before, but the teacher looked at him as if he wasnt a normal, run of the mill shinobi. He took that into thought as his eyes peered up to the new shinobi and then the teacher. The two looked a bit different as for a strange reason, Meisu found himself being more comfortable around the new shinobi than his teacher. That feeling was strange, almost as if it was familiar in a way. But he didnt know why. He had never met this shinobi in his life and he looked very dark compared to Keyome, his chunnin teacher. He shook off the thought as he remained silent and observed what was going on. His new shinobi was going to be his new teacher, he thought as he wondered why? Maybe Keyome couldnt do genjutsu or maybe he had to go do somehting. He knew there was alot more the two shinobi could easily do then give a lone student like him the genin exam as he put himself down in a way. He kept his mouth shut still as suddenly he found himself in headlock of the chunnin as all now he was remained of how he lived in Sunagakure and was bullied by others and picked on alittle bit by his other brother. He struggled and got out of it as the chunnin stepped back from him as he looked slowly to the new shinobi, wondering if he was going to start the next section of the test right away or give him a sign when ready- ..... CastielCaoin: Smiles and placed his palms together, He only expelled a little chakra so it would be easyier for a genin but about average for an academy student to release, The chakra emerged from his finger tips in a purple mist which then surounded the boy without warning. The chakra would push itself into the boys chakra points and engulph them as the surrounding around the boy would turn dark as if he was put into a large dark room and suddenly a blue flame appeared infront of him. The blue flame burned with large intensity as it began to spread around the boy till the boy was surrounded by intense blue flames. Within the circle of blue flames a line of flames shot from each one, if they connect at the center on the boy, The lines would then explode into a burst of flames that would surround him. If it connects and burns, inside the boys mind he would be burning alive, feeling his nerve endings engulphed in pain. If he releases the genjutsu, hell be standing there and any pain will cease. After a few seconds of pain Cas will end the genjutsu but if cas as to he will either make the kid retake the test or fail him but he wouldnt tell him that, Cas was sneaky like that Meisu341Meisu341 Whisper: -He looked at the man's smile as his eyes slightly widened a bit for what was to come. Panic slowly broke free from its cage and slowly creeped into his body as the chill of cold started to numb smaller parts of his body like his fingertips and his feet. He froze still as he witnessed the purple mist that suddenly surrounded him. Before he could know it, he was in a large dark room, subjected from the academy room he was in. The chill of fear got to him as he was afraid for his life. He never knew this shinobi, he does not know his powers or if he was a actual teacher able to teach him. His logic stopped in his mind as his eyes widened afraid, staring at the blue flames that formed around him as they spreaded towards him. He had to calm down else else he knew he was going to be in for some major pain. He tried to remember what the academy taught him about genjutsu as he brainstormed. He bit his lip, searchign through his mind rampidly untill he finally remembered what he had to do. He attempted to shut his chakra down, holding a handsign to focus and closing his eyes as if it was all just a nightmare. He attempted to comepltely stop the flow of the chakra within him as he spoke out the word 'release' in a chilled tone. He dared not to opening his eyes, fearing he did it wrong or failed to stop all his chakra in time.- CastielCaoin: Castiel walked over to the boy after a few seconds and knew he was waiting for himself to light on fire. It didnt happen, He successfully ended the genjutsu as Castiel placed a gloved hand on the boys head and ruffled his hair slightly- Good job bud- He said softly as he waited for the boy to open his eyes. Before the boy would open his eyes he would remove his face mask in order to smile but it would show off the large slash mark over his lips and a small burn mark on his neck, he wouldnt care. He smiled adn waited for the boy to open his eyes as he gave the thumbs up to keyome. DarkKeyome: Keyome smiled returning Castiels thumbs up with one clap of victory. “Hahaha hell yeah! You did it man!” Keyome stood up and smiled, it had gotten way too dark, way to late he'd just do what he planned later. Guess he wont be able to teach the kid Taijutsu stuff today. “ Alright... Oh yeah!” Keyome went to the side of the gym, he had been hiding the headband from him, he knelt and picked up slowly making his way back over to him. “Alright Guy, you did it, your a Genin that was the last part of your test and I gotta say you did awsome throughout the whole thing.” Keyome did his awkward goku laugh and shook his head handing him the headband. “ With this headband man, it means more than a forehead protector, its a sign that your now on your first step to being a man. Your first step to paving a way of bad ass accomplishments. Today, your a Ninja forreal man. Hahahahahaha!” Keyome messed up his hair, making sure that his hair would fall over his eyes so as soon as the boy would look up, keyome would be gone. Meisu341: -He opened a single eye to see the shinobi that casted a genjutsu on him as he put his hand on Meisu's hair, messing with it as he looked up at him. He was so releived to be back in the real world and not in a genjutsu trap. He sighed im releive, blowing all the pressure he had away from him. He was finally relaxed after so long. He smiled to the shinobi and nodded at him, very happy as the chunnin broke in a laugh and handed him his very own Yonshi headband. He was so happy that he did it that he almost was in tears as he held it firmly in his hand. Hearing the chunnin's words he got warm inside as he couldnt wait to become a feirce shinobi. His hair was messed with again, his bangs falling into his face. He flipped his bangs back and messed with his own hair to get it right, but to his surprised, the chunnin was gone. He looked around as he was thinking this was a secret part of the exam as he stood still, looking around with his eyes. He placed the headband in his pocket and looked over to the newer shinobi for any sense of where the chunnin had poofed to- ..... CastielCaoin: Castiel walks to the door and grabs his hat placing it on his head. He smiles and waves to the kid and moves out the door and downthe road to continue in solitude of his training- Meisu341: -Meisu smiled and nodded to the shinobi as he left in thanks for his help as the man opened the door and left. He was happy, happy he was finally a shinobi on Yonshi. It took way too long and a lot happened but he managed to be a shinobi like his brother. He pulled the headband out of his pocket and locked at it, admiring every detail of it. He then tied it around his left shoulder and calmly walked out of the doors of the academy. It was night as he looked around his area. He couldn’t wait to tell his brother of his success and tell his parents. All the excitement rushed through him as he then made his way towards his home, hoping Hajime was home from training or studying. Before he left, he spoke out in a faint whisper to himself, very rare for anyone to hear him speak let alone speaking without anyone around- …..Finally…. I’m a Ninja…. Category:Academy test